Queensguard
by AChromeEyedBeast
Summary: An AU in which Star never leaves Mewnie, Toffee (not Ludo) steals the book, and Moon is more disapproving than ever. Rated K for blood/violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Since its summer and all where I am, I decided to use some of my spare time to write a SVTFOE fanfic. Follows/favs/reviews are greatly appreciated, and any constructive criticism is very welcome. Updates weekly or (possibly) more.**

"And with the threat of Toffee looming, who knows what comes next. We _must_ prepare…."

Princess Star drummed her fingers idly against the table. Listening to all this talk was grating on her nerves. Ever since she lost her book and half her wand to her arch-enemy Toffee- and subsequently became persona non grata in her kingdom-all anyone had done was talk. They talked about how to prevent her from causing even more damage than she already had, talked about how to prevent Mewnie's peasants from revolting, and most of all, they talked about how to defeat _him_. Yeah, she got it. Toffee was big. He was bad. He would rain fiery death down on everyone she loved. But they just _had_ to keep bringing it up again and again.

"Moon, listen. You can't keep stressing about this! You've done all you can."

Star's eyebrow twitched. She knew what was coming next, and she swore that if her father said _his_ name again, she would tear her hair out.

"Uh, Dad? I'm done with dinner. Can I go now?"

Queen Moon shot her a death look.

"Can you, Star?"

"Uggh….May I go? Please?"

Moon nodded, and Star zipped out of the dining hall faster than light itself. Eating in the big room had always made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was the way that the place echoed when you spoke, or the fact that only three people were ever in there at once. It felt empty and cold either way. Slamming the door to her quarters shut, Star decided that at a time like this, there was only one thing that would clear her head. Monster hunting.

"C'mon, Pony! Pick up for once in your life!"

 _Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice messaging system. Please leave a message at the tone. To leave a callback number press 1. To complain about our default message, press 2. To redial, press-_

Star smashed the hang up button on her mirror. Looks like this time, she would be going alone. That was fine. She grabbed her brown boots, cloak, and wand, then jumped off of her balcony into the moat below. It was a trick her dad had taught her when she was really little, and since her mother had disabled magic in the castle, it was her only way to get out undetected. Slinging the cloak over her shoulders, she started off toward the Forest of Certain Death, which was the best place to blast all manner of creatures. She had been working on a new spell, the Glitter Kitten Tornado, while she was under house arrest, and it was a doozy. After getting hit with that bad boy, you would never want to see, touch, or hear another glitter kitten in your life. Star squinted. It was getting pretty dark out. Maybe she should have checked the time before leaving…. Ahh, whatever. She was Star Butterfly. She could handle any monster that the forest threw at her. Using her wand to light the way, she made her way to the heart of the woods, where the best, most dangerous targets lived. Behind her, a few branches cracked. Her head snapped around.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

"I'm armed. Don't come any closer! I have a Glitter Kitten Blast ready, and I'm not afraid to use i-"

The giant spider that had been hiding in the undergrowth chose that moment to jump out and pin the princess. Eight beady eyes stared down at Star, who was trapped with her hands under the arachnid's disgusting claws. Her wand lay on the ground, inches away. She grit her teeth, and kicked the spider's abdomen. To her horror, it did nothing. The beast's mandibles lowered toward her throat, strange, translucent slime dripping from them. Star threw her shoulder into the side of its head, causing it to reel backward and let go of one of her arms. Unfortunately, it was not the one closest to the wand. She threw a few punches into the leg that was holding her right arm, and managed to free that one too. In the little time she had, Star scrabbled in the dirt for her wand. Finally, her fist closed around it, and she sprang to her feet.

"GLITTER KITTEN BLAST!"

The spray of sparkling kittens hit the spider in the face, and it collapsed. Star breathed deeply and inspected herself. Other than a few scrapes and some bruises on her hands, she was fine. Maybe she could heal herself before her parents inevitably busted her. But it was not to be. Suddenly, a muscular arm wrapped itself around her neck.

"Why hello, Star. Fancy meeting you here, at this time of night. I see that you've killed my minion...How impolite of you."

"Toffee."

The grip tightened, and Star began to see double.

"Quiet, princess. I just want to talk. You see, I need you alive, and this is your chance to peacefully resolve our little conflict. If you join me now, no one gets hurt. No one dies."

Star coughed.

"No...way."

Toffee chuckled softly.

"Fool."

He squeezed her throat further, and the world went black.

Star's ceiling swam into focus. It looked the same as it always had, deep blue with pink streaks shooting across it like comets. Her dad had painted it like that for her when she was a small child, and it had never failed to calm her in stressful times. She remembered looking up at it the day after her fourteenth birthday, when she was almost sent to St. Olgas. It had been there for her when she went through Mewberty and partially destroyed the castle. And it was here now, as she slowly recovered from yet another encounter with Toffee.

"Star? Are you awake, dear?"

Star attempted to sit up and immediately regretted it. Everything shifted crazily before settling, and a wave of nausea hit her like a Mewnian barge at twenty knots. After a few dizzy seconds, she managed to pull herself around to face her mother and father, who were perched on the edge of her bed.

"Yep. I'm up."

Queen Moon's face hardened into her dealing-with-bureaucrats face, and Star felt panic bubble up inside her. The last time her mom had looked like that, she had gotten a stern lecture and three months of no wand, all because she may or may not have turned one of the staff into a frog.

"Would you care to tell me why we found you face-down in the Forest of Certain Death last night?"

Star fumbled around for a decent answer before deciding to just tell the truth.

"I went monster hunting last night and ran into Toffee."

Her mother's eyes widened.

"How many times must I tell you, Star! You're fifteen now! You are past this...this... _childish_ behavior."

Her dad looked sympathetic.

"What your mother means to say is, we're glad that you're safe. I know that you're going through a rough patch, but you must be more careful."

"Thanks Dad."

"Either way, we must take some precautions." said Moon. "Now more than ever, our kingdom's future needs protecting. That's why we've decided to assign you a personal bodyguard."

"Mom! I don't need another babysitter! I can handle myself!"

Her mother wiped her eyes tiredly.

"We're not getting you a babysitter, Star. We're getting you a friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of Queensguard. As always, feedback is appreciated. Special thanks to JJmmmmmlol and robertkellett for their reviews on the last chapter.**

Down on the streets of Mewnie, a young man, about Star's age, stared up at a notice that had been tacked to the wall. It read:

 _Notice_

 _The castle is looking for honorable and able men or women, aged fifteen, to serve as Princess Star Butterfly's royal bodyguard. Must have knowledge of combat and military tactics. If you are willing to audition, sign your name on the line below._

Before being disowned by his family, Marco Diaz had been the son of a great Mewman general in charge of eradicating any monsters that violated the Monster-Mewman accord. He had been taught martial arts and sword fighting, but it, at least in the eyes of his father, had been wasted on him, because, for some reason, Raphael Diaz's errant son didn't want to kill monsters. Thus, he had been thrown out into the slums of Mewnie, and expected to survive on his own in this strange new world. But now he had a chance to rise above his circumstances. Marco, without a second thought, signed his name on the line.

"Diaz? Are you Raphael's son?

King River squinted down from his throne at the boy in front of him.

Marco nodded.

"Hmm...So your old man put you up to this… Anyway, do you think that you can handle my daughter? She's a bit….wild."

"Yes, sir, I believe that having six younger sisters makes me more than qualified for this task." His back straightened, and he began to sweat. It was this or go back to the streets.

River smiled.

"At ease, soldier. You got the job."

Marco's jaw hit the floor.

"I..uhhh...I… don't know how to- Thank you!"

The king yawned.

"See, the thing is...You were the only person to sign up, and we're desperate. Basically, your job is to keep Star from doing anything too stupid. You do that, and a life in the castle with three meals and a bed is guaranteed. You are expected to abide by castle rules, respect all senior staff and royalty, and be willing to put your life on the line for queen and country. Oh, and ah...one more thing. You try anything with my daughter, and I will personally feed you to the dogs. Got it?"

Marco blanched, and the king winked at him. Then he was escorted down to the armory to get fitted for armor. The castle servants removed his red cloak, then slipped chain mail and a chestplate over his lean figure. The metal was cold, and he shuddered even though he wore a shirt underneath it. One of the maids glanced up at him, concerned. He shook his head, and she looked away. Hours passed in a flurry of greaves and helms and everything in between. At long last, he was finished. The armor was a rich black, and polished so that you could see your reflection in it. The servant that had been helping him placed the helmet over his unruly hair, and he was ready. Just as he was about to leave, a door whooshed open and the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. In walked a tall woman with blue hair. She looked around for a few seconds before settling her icy gaze on Marco.

"Mr. Diaz, I presume?"

Marco dropped to his knees.

"Queen Moon." He was terrified of this woman, but she was his queen, and you respected the Queen. Or you died.

"Indeed. I understand that you are to be guarding my daughter." Her eyes bored holes in his skull.

"Y-yes."

"Well then. You ought to be introduced to her. Follow me."

Marco rose from his kneeling position and trailed after the queen. They wound their way through endless corridors and antechambers until they reached a flight of stairs. Moon stopped.

"Her room is at the top, to the left."

Marco made to leave, but she stopped him. In her hand was a black sword.

"This is for you. As a knight of Mewnie, you will be needing one of these. Use it for good."

He tentatively took the blade and clipped it to his belt. Then, under the careful watch of the queen, he climbed the steps.

"Ow! What the-"

A massive iron trap had attached itself to Marco's leg and penetrated his chainmail. Carefully, he leaned over and removed it, causing a trickle of blood to drip out from under his armor. Why, he thought, would there be a _bear trap_ at the top of the castle stairs? Marco shook his head and continued on, only to find himself stuck to the floor by a sparkly pink substance. No matter how hard he tried to escape, his long-suffering leg wouldn't budge. Finally, he gave up and removed his shin piece altogether. Now he walked like a cripple, using his sword's sheath as a cane. He was almost to the door when-

"Super Duper Deep Freeze!"

Marco was frozen in place, and not because of the pretty girl standing in front of him. He was, quite literally, trapped inside a block of rainbow colored ice. Star walked up to the block and sized up her catch. Her quarry was in a strange position, with his (shoeless) leg off the ground and his right arm stuck out in front of him.

"Mph mmmh mhh mm hmmm nnw!"

Marco silently cursed himself for ever signing that notice. In one day, he'd had more trouble than he ever had on the streets. Terrifying monarchs, bear traps, and whatever this was, to name a few.

"Are you the guard my parents sent?" Star asked innocently. Of _course_ she knew what he was, and she wanted no part of it. She didn't need a bodyguard. Or a "friend", for that matter. She was an independent princess, and having another one of her parent's thugs looking over her shoulder would only make things worse than they already were.

"Of crssss m m!" Marco grunted through frozen teeth.

Star was about to leave him there, but he looked pretty pathetic, and it would be cruel to keep him like that. She waved her wand a couple of times, and the ice melted away, causing Marco to flop backwards onto the floor. He groaned, and sat up. Star was standing over him.

"Need some help?" She offered her hand.

He gratefully accepted, and stood up to full height again. He was well aware that he didn't look like the most professional knight, because he was pretty sure that real knights wore armor on both legs and weren't covered in rainbow water, but he was made more uncomfortable when Star yanked off his helmet, causing his matted hair and dirt-smeared face to be revealed. Star, however, seemed unfazed by the muck. She pointed her wand at his face, and when he moved to shield himself, she smiled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, silly! I was going to use a spell to clean you up. You look like you crawled out of a gutter!"

Marco winced. He had actually crawled out of a gutter once, and it was not fun. Star pointed the wand at his face again, and this time, he didn't resist. Suddenly, a warm feeling spread across his body, scrubbing away the grime and healing his bleeding leg. He closed his eyes and soaked it all in, relishing the warmth. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this good. He was...just going to... stand here...for awhile….

"Hey! Wake up!" Star stared at the heap of a mewman being that was, once again, splayed on her floor. This time, however, he wore a dopey smile on his face and was unconscious. Hmmm….

"Evil Alarm Attack!"

A horde of alarm clocks marched out of her wand, bearing air horns and buckets of water. Star covered her ears. A deafening noise rang through her tower, followed by a splash, and she watched- with some amusement- as the knight sprang from the ground into a standing position in all of two seconds. He looked dazed for a moment, but then seemed to register where he was.

"My apologies, Princess. I did not mean to fall asleep while on duty. I swear to you that this will never happen again."

She sighed. He was just as stiff-necked as all the rest of them. This new guard was definitely _not_ friend material.

"You can call me Star, Knight…"

"Diaz. My name is Marco Diaz."

Diaz….where had she heard that name before? Huh. She made a mental note to ask her parents about this boy.

"So, Marco Diaz, where are you from?" Star decided to start with a question. Most people were more than willing to talk about themselves.

His eyes darted shiftily across the room. "Somewhere."

"Where?"

Marco's gaze hardened. "That's not your concern."

Star was beginning to become curious. This wasn't what usually happened. All the other guards that she had been assigned splattered their credentials all over the room the second they saw her. But Marco was different. He was a mystery, and Star was determined to figure him out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to my wonderful readers/followers/favoriters/reviewers. I love the feedback! Anyway, this chapter contains Blood, Violence, and Flame Alchem- actually, ignore the last one. Just a fair warning to those who don't like that stuff.**

Captain Centauri didn't take breaks. Ever. He was of the mindset that when there was a job to be done, it was done to completion as quickly as possible. Which is why it was odd to see him sitting at his post with his feet on the ramparts, talking with Lieutenant Neutron, who was guzzling a tankard of ale.

"So you think they're finally gonna put the foot down on perfect princess Star?" Neutron asked. Centauri shook his head.

"They've done all they can. Little punk defies them at every turn. Word is, they've brought in yet another underqualified guard to take the place of the last one. You know General Diaz, right?"

Neutron raised an eyebrow.

"Moon's sending in the big guns."

"Not exactly." said the captain. "Instead of Raph, they hired his son. Ya know, the one who refuses to kill monsters?"

Neutron gagged on his beer.

"You can't be serious."

"When am I not serious, Lieutenant? I'll tell ya, what with this Toffee situation, the crown's gone mad. Somehow, Diaz Junior escaped the kingdom-wide draft. But they still got 'im on duty, one way or another."

"He's not gonna be much use if he can't be man enough to whack a monster or tw-aaaaagh!" A huge eagle swooped down and grabbed Neutron by the shoulders, carrying him into the sky. By the time Centauri had drawn his bow, his friend had become nothing more than a small speck on the horizon. The captain stuffed his panic deep inside his chest, and, keeping his bow drawn, he sprinted down the stairs into the castle walls.

With every step he took, Captain Centauri became increasingly horrified. Everywhere he looked, there was blood. The floor was slick with it. The bricks were smattered with it. Tapestries as old as the castle itself were stained with red. He silently thanked his ancestors that he had chosen wall duty, for that was the only reason he wasn't lying dead like the monsters and Mewmen that decorated the halls. A footstep sounded behind him. Centauri whipped around and nocked an arrow. Out of the shadows strode a tall lizard in a suit. He walked through the carnage with an air of calmness, coming closer and closer until he towered over the captain.

"Centauri," Toffee hissed. "I knew your father."

Centauri's bow clattered to the ground as the lizardman shoved a clawed hand through his chest. He pleaded for mercy, but Toffee casually flicked him away and continued on.

"He was a rotten man."

Moon stood over the captain. Mere seconds after Centauri was gored by Toffee, she had come through the hallway on her way to warn Star. Upon seeing the young man, one of her best soldiers, she set to work mending him with a powerful healing spell. It was a difficult process, but he had lived. Now he was leaning against a wall while she spat orders at him.

"You are to go to the town square and evacuate everyone that you can to the Cloud Kingdom. Gather up any soldiers and militiamen that you can, then accompany the refugees. If River and I make it out of here alive, we will be waiting there for you."

Centauri saluted rigidly, then staggered toward the door.

Thirty Minutes Earlier-

Marco, in an attempt to keep the princess from blasting him with more spells, had taught Star to play Mewnian Chess, which somehow, she always managed to win at. The board consisted of thirty-two pieces, sixteen on each side. One set of pieces were Mewnian soldiers, priests, peasants, and royals, each carved out of pure white marble. Star had chosen this side, and proceeded to dress each figure up in miniature outfits, each befitting their station. The other set of pieces, Marco's side, were monsters of all shapes and sizes, hewn out of dark onyx. Although Star was good at the game, she seemed more concerned with creating backstories and reenacting famous battles with her characters. Marco found this incredibly childish, but he decided to leave her to it. He had taken up residence in a corner of the room, as far from the princess and her wand as possible, and hadn't made any effort to talk to her since he finished teaching her the basics of the game. Star moved the Mewnian knight (named Calzones) toward the monster king, a lizardman, and acted out a dramatic fight, one that probably would have ended with the destruction of the chessboard. Marco stared off into the distance. Just as he was finally getting comfortable in his corner, the door to Star's room swung open, and Moon swept in. Her usually tidy hair was matted with blood, and she had claw marks all across her face.

"Star, take your knight and get out of the castle."

The two of them stared blankly back at her.

"Hurry. This is a matter of life and death!"

She gestured to the balcony, and Star led Marco over to it. Moon smiled weakly.

"I knew that would prove useful, and not always be for mischief. Now go!"

Without stopping to question her mother, Star pitched over the railing, with Marco following uncertainly behind her. The queen turned back to the hallway. In front of her stood her greatest enemy.

"Hello, Moon."

Queen Moon looked Toffee in the eyes.

"They're gone, Toffee. You lost."

The lizardman tilted his head to an almost impossible angle.

"That's not why I'm here."

Moon frowned.

"I never understood you."

"And that is why I have an advantage. As long as I am unpredictable, I win." He pulled something out of his pocket. Moon looked at it with despair. The broken wand fragment glowed a sickly green.

"How did you get that? Star never explained."

Toffee smiled

"I used to think that I was above taking hostages. That was your role. But when I found out that Star was involved with one Tom Lucitor, I saw my chance. She willingly gave up half of her wand to free him. Such an emotional thing, your daughter."

Moon felt her long-bottled rage explode from within her. Her daughter, making deals with the enemy? Not to mention dating the son of scumbag King Lucitor! Her Mewberty wings ripped from the back of her dress, and four additional arms sprouted from her sides. Toffee closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Moon, I'm afraid you no longer have your crutch. Defeating me won't be so easy this time."

Toffee snapped his fingers, and a gout of green fire smashed into Moon's chest, sending the queen backwards into the floor. From another of his pockets, Toffee produced a length of spider silk and tied her arms and wings behind her. He leaned close and whispered into her ear.

"You should know this by now, Queen. The spider always catches the fly."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's Chapter Four. Thanks to my followers/favouriters/reviewers for their feedback! I won't be able to update next week, so you can expect Chapter Five in two weeks.**

Marco landed in the water with a splash, then started to sink to the bottom. His armor and sword, though virtually weightless on land, were still metal, and he dragged down by them. He could see Star frantically reaching out toward him from the surface, but no matter how hard he tried, her hand evaded his grasp. _This is it. I'm done._ Marco's vision started to fade. _No! I can't die! Gracia! Elizabeth! Ana! DAD!_ Out of desperation, he gasped, inhaling water in place of oxygen. _If I die, I betray my Queen and King._ His body spasmed, trying in vain to expel the liquid from his lungs. _NO!_ Summoning the remains of his strength, he pushed upward, and at the last possible second, an angel-like hand reached down and pulled him onto land, where he proceeded to throw up half of Castle Butterfly's moat. Marco looked up at his savior. Princess Star Butterfly stared back at him, concern written all over her face. He stood up and stumbled, but was caught by the girl.

"Woah...take it easy, tiger. You almost died."

Marco shivered.

"T-thanks f-ffor saving me."

"You're welcome. I can't just let a guy drown!"

She slung her arm around his shoulders, and he did the same. Together, the two hobbled away from the castle, and off into the world.

* * *

The fire crackled merrily as Star threw another log onto it. They had set up camp just off the Royal Mile, and Marco had caught a Megafowl, which had been swiftly devoured by the two ravenous teens. However, once their meal was finished, an awkward silence had fallen over the duo. It remained this way until Star decided that she couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out.

Marco looked up from the patch of earth that he'd been staring at.

"What for?"

Star rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well….I set the bear trap. And put the glue on the floor. Then I froze you and attacked you with alarm clocks. It's amazing you didn't run off the second you could walk again."

The apology was genuine, and it softened Marco's heart the tiniest bit. A small smile slid onto his face.

"A few years ago, my younger sister, Elizabeth, decided to prank me. She rigged my door so that when I opened it, a huge bucket of glitter spilled on my head. I was scrubbing sparkles out of my hair for _weeks_."

Star laughed.

"I wish I had sisters. Your family sounds so fun!"

Marco's smile soured.

"Yeah. They were. Anyway, I forgive you. Everybody makes mistakes."

Star glowed on the inside. Not only was this knight proving to be more interesting than she had originally thought, he was actually loosening up and being friendly!

"Do you ever want to go home?" she asked, chancing a question.

Marco shook his head.

"No. What's it like growing up in a castle?" He tactfully steered the subject away from his family.

"Hmmm… Well, someone's always watching you, making sure that your manners are perfect, that you act like a proper young queen. My mom's always on my tail about the way I talk or-" Star stopped as something dawned on her. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"M-My mom's… my mom's still in the castle."

Star stood up and began running off into the woods, but before she could get far, Marco grabbed her dress sleeve, stopping her in her tracks. Star struggled and tried to free herself, but her knight held firm.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Marco shook his head, and pulled the protesting princess onto the ground next to him.

"Look, Star. Remember what the Quee- your mom- said before we left?"

Star nodded mutely, and Marco continued.

"She said it was a matter of life or death. Whatever's in there, it's so dangerous that not even the wand, your mother, and Mewnie's castle guard could fight it off. It would be suicide to go back there."

"I think I know who invaded the castle."

Marco gestured for her to continue.

"About half a year ago, my boyfriend, Tom-"

Marco's jaw dropped.

"Tom as in _Tom Lucitor_ Tom?

Star winced.

"Look. I know what you're thinking. About how the Lucitors abandoned us during the monster uprising and all that. But he's a really nice guy, I promise! Just don't tell my parents. Please?"

Marco grudgingly agreed, and Star continued with her story.

"Anyway, Tom was kidnapped by Toffee, a monster from Septarsis, and I gave up half my wand in exchange for his freedom. It was that or let him die. Then Toffee vanished. For a year and a half, he laid low and didn't cause trouble. But then, about a month ago, he showed up and stole my book of spells, along with my mentor, Glossaryck."

"So now he has a magical item and the collective knowledge of the entire Butterfly family."

"Yep."

Star hugged her knees to her chest and looked disconsolately at the ground.

"Well," said Marco. "I know a person who can help get your mom back, but first, you need to get some sleep." He drew his sword and set it across his lap. "I'll keep watch."

Normally, Star would have had second thoughts about camping in the wilderness with a near-stranger, but her gut said that she could trust him, so she listened. Slowly, and accompanied by thoughts of her mother, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Marco awoke to find himself sprawled on the ground, his sword lying next to him. He had fallen asleep on duty again, and he was disappointed in himself. The way he figured it, if he kept Star alive, he would be able to continue guarding her once the Toffee issue blew over, remaining as far from his father as possible. However, he couldn't do that if he got distracted and, say, Star was killed. He swore to himself that that this wouldn't happen again. Blinking the exhaustion out of his eyes, Marco looked around the campsite. The princess was still asleep, with tears leaking out of her eyes and catching the light of the fire- Marco's head snapped toward the blaze. He had put it out, because the fire would make their location into a beacon that could be seen for miles. Taking a suspicious look around, Marco spied none other than King River sitting across from him.

"AAAH!" Marco jumped three feet in the air, surprised by the unexpected visitor.

The king grinned beneath his voluminous beard.

"You shouldn't let yourself be snuck up on so easily, son. Makes for a bad guard."

"H-how did you find us?"

"I've got a nose like a bloodhound, Diaz. Once, I tracked a Spikebear for five days while blindfolded."

Marco opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a blonde flash speeding by him. Star had awoken, and proceeded to tackle her dad in a hug, and Marco watched as River reciprocated with a grip that could break bones.

"Star!"

"Dad!"

Marco cleared his throat loudly, having noticed something, and two sets of blue eyes stared back at him.

"Umm… I'm sorry to interrupt, but…"

He pointed behind them, and the two Butterflies turned around. Behind them stood a band of monsters, five in number. Each was armed to the teeth and wearing leather armor. The lead monster, a minotaur, gave the ultimatum.

"We come on orders from Lord Toffee." His voice sounded like gravel in a flour mill. "Surrender now, or face the consequences."

River stepped in front of Star and unleashed a battle roar that shook the ground. Marco picked up his sword and assumed a fighting stance. Star spun her wand around in her hand, preparing some devastating spell. Five monsters was nothing. The minotaur lowered his head and charged. River caught him by the horns, and flung the unfortunate creature into a nearby tree. Before he could recover, Marco ran over and slammed the hilt of his sword into the bull's skull, rendering him unconscious. Star fired blasts of rainbows at a slug and a two headed monster, sending them backwards into the forest. Only two remained: a helmeted monster wearing brass knuckles, and a masked bird with twin daggers. River tackled the bird and snapped the daggers in half, allowing the terrified criminal to flee, no doubt taking a message back to his commander. Only the helmeted one remained. Star was shooting blasts at it, and eventually one connected, causing the monster to lash out in agony. Its paw swung wide and caught the princess around the neck. Without thinking, Marco dashed forward, shoving his sword through the monster's midsection. The paw that imprisoned Star went limp, and she fell to the ground, as did her captor. Marco tore off the headpiece. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. A familiar feline face appeared from behind the faceplate.

"A-alanus? What are- I didn't mean to hurt you!"

The lion, with tremendous effort, raised his head, locking eyes with Marco. Blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Don't be ashamed," Alanus wheezed. "You merely did your duty, as a knight of Mewnie…Your father would be proud." His eyelids shut serenely. Marco raced to his sword and ripped it out, then tried to staunch the bleeding with his hands.

"Star!" He shouted desperately. "Heal him! Please…"

"Who is-" Star took a good look at the monster, and seeing the condition he was in, questioned no further. The princess raised her wand, but then she lowered it, defeated.

"I'm sorry, Marco. There's nothing I can do. He's...dead."

* * *

"So? How'd it go?"

Glossaryck hovered in front of Toffee, busily filing his blue man was having quite a time of sprinkling nail bits all over the the lizard's impeccable desk. It had become a game of sorts, and it brought him no end of entertainment.

Toffee waved away the offending dust.

"Your plan worked excellently. I was surprised at the level of hatred she harbors for me."

Glossaryck raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't question his master's observation.

"And you were able to use it?"

"Yes..." Toffee's stump on his right hand tingled, the flow of power in his veins reacting to the binding spell that prevented him from regrowing his finger. "She left herself open to attack, then I tied her up with the spider silk and rendered her magic useless." He chuckled. "So easy."

"Yes, well," Glossaryck said dismissively. "I believe it's time to move onto bigger game. Someone less...stable than Moon."

Toffee stroked the glimmering shard that rested on the table.

"Hmmm...you're right. Glossaryck, summon my minions. It's time."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Thank you to all my Followers/Favoriters for your support! Special thanks to: RobertKellet for his helpful feedback, JJmmmmmlol for his encouraging reviews, and to Guest for alerting me to a big problem in my story! Next chapter should be up next week.**

Marco stared in disbelief at the shiny black blade that rested in his hands. He had done the unthinkable. Marco Ubaldo Diaz, spineless monster sympathizer, had finally killed. _His dad would be proud_. He stood up and began pacing, stabbing the sword into the dirt as he did. How did this happen? _His dad would be proud._ A hiss of air escaped from his mouth. _Dad._ The mere thought of Raphael Diaz was enough to make the knight see red. Marco drove his fist into the nearest tree trunk, screaming in pain when his knuckles mashed into the cold metal of his gauntlet. His tormented cry echoed through the forest, bouncing off of boulders and glancing off of trees until it came to rest in the ears of Mewnie's princess.

"Uhh...Dad?" Star looked concerned.

"Yes dear?" River looked similarly troubled.

"I gotta go make sure he's alright."

The king frowned deeply, but said nothing as his daughter sprinted toward the sound. River considered Raphael Diaz to be one of his closest friends, so of course he did his best to keep Marco safe. He also knew the reason behind the boy's grief, but he would be the wrong person to comfort the child, so he let Star do it. He shook his head. Raphael could have had the finest Mewmen healers at his service, and then, perhaps, revenge would be unnecessary.

* * *

"Hey, Marco? Uh, you alright?" Star called. No response. Maybe it was best to just leave him alone. She didn't really know the guy. Messing with his problems would just make him mad. Although her heart said it was wrong, Star turned her back to the forest and ran toward the campsite. Halfway there, however, she caught her foot on a root and fell flat on her face.

"Ow! Wha-"

It was then that she realized- she hadn't tripped on a root. She had fallen on top of someone's leg, and that someone was her knight.

"You're bleeding." Marco was sitting against a tree, his mangled hand resting on the ground next to him. Star stood up and wiped her nose. Her hand came away red.

"Thanks. Can I- can I sit?" Her heart won this one. Helping- or trying to help- him was better than not.

Marco moved over, and Star seated herself a healthy distance from the boy.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" He got right to the point, and wasted no time beating around the bush. "It wasn't the scream, was it?"

"It was totally the scream. What did you do?"

Marco unbuckled his gauntlet, revealing his bruised and bloody left hand. Three of his fingers were hanging limply, popped out of their respective knuckles.

"I fought a tree and didn't do too well. Do you know how to fix them?"

Star frowned.

"I only know really basic healing, but my dad could pop your fingers back in. C'mon, let's go." Star stood up and led Marco to the camp, where her father was waiting.

A flood of relief seemed to wash over River's face. Dislocated fingers were small potatoes compared to, say, a missing head. The king instructed Marco to sit and close his eyes, as what he was about to do would probably hurt. A lot. In seconds, it was over. With three sickening snaps, the hand was restored. Marco didn't make a sound. The only indication that he felt pain was a wet sheen over his eyes. River sent the boy to bed, and, once he was out of earshot, whispered:

"At least his father taught him courage."

Star could hear everything he said, and her interest was piqued when Marco's dad was mentioned. In the craziness that was earlier, she hadn't gotten the chance to ask about him. Now, though, now she had both time and a person who would answer her questions.

"Dad?" She sat down near her father.

"Yes, Star?" River was staring at the sleeping boy with a look of deep sadness.

"Who is he?" Sure, Star knew his name, but his past was a mystery to her.

River took a deep breath.

"His name is Marco Diaz, son of General Raphael Diaz." He yawned. "Go to sleep, Star. It's late."

The princess had trouble sleeping that night. She was traveling with the guy who refused to kill monsters, and, by extension, bucked tradition entirely. A huge grin split her face. If he could do it, then so could she.

* * *

"No, no, no. Absolutely not. I will not involve my wife and daughter with _that_ group. I'll find another way to retrieve Moon." King River had awoken, and Marco explained that the leader of the Thieves Lodge owed him a favor, which he could use at any time, for anything.

Marco shrugged.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, it's this or nothing. We can't rescue the Queen alone."

"Alone? Who said anything about alone? I'll bring my army-"

"Which isn't anywhere near here."

The King looked askance.

Star, who, up until this point had been silent, spoke up. "Marco's right. Mom talked to us before we left, and she looked really bad, like she had been fighting. And when Mom has to fight…"

"It means that this was not your average monster." River sighed. "Fine, Marco. We'll do it your way."

They broke camp and made their way to a run-down tavern on the edge of the kingdom. Marco had acquired traveler's cloaks so that their identities remained secret, because any common criminal would sell their soul to Tom for the chance to rob royalty. In a half-day's time, they were there. A rickety sign reading 'The Fox's Den' hung above the slanting doorway, which Marco ushered Star and River through. The inside of the bar reeked of smoke and sweat, and was lit by flickering lanterns hanging from the rafters. The princess took in her surroundings with amazement. This was like those places the noble knight had to clear monsters out of in those old stories that her mom used to tell her. Elation filled her whole being. She was finally on a real-life adventure! As the group made their way through the rows of tables, River latched onto Star's wrist and guided her to the front counter. When they reached it, Marco leaned over the bar and whispered something to the bartender, a woman of no more than twenty. She nodded to the trio, then took them into a back storeroom. A trapdoor was set into the floor, locked with a huge iron padlock. The girl unlocked it with a brass key, then gestured at the pooling darkness below. There was no choice but to jump. Marco went first, followed by Star, and finally, River. Once they were all inside, the bartender closed and locked the door behind them. Every hair on the king's back stood straight. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Marco was the first to break the eerie silence.

"Vixen? It's Sol. I have a favor to ask." The result was immediate. All around them, torches were lit, revealing a cavernous room, in the center of which was a throne made of assorted monster bones. Lying sideways across the chair was a black-haired girl wearing leather robes and a belt of knives. King River said all twenty Mewnian swear words under his breath. This was much, much, much worse than he had thought.

Marco gestured to the girl on the chair. "King River, Princess Star, meet the Queen of Thieves, Janna Ordonia."

"SOL! Long time no see!" A huge grin split Janna's face. Suddenly, she vanished from her chair, only to appear again, this time behind Marco, his keys in hand. "Got your keys…." She teased. Marco rolled his eyes and snatched the key ring back. However, in the few seconds that the Queen of Thieves looked away, Star, with the aid of her wand, relieved Janna of her knife belt.

"Hey! That's totally, like, _not_ legal! Give it!" Janna scowled at Star. This was bad for her reputation. Janna Ordonia, the great leader of the Thieves Lodge, had been robbed by a princess.

Star threw the belt back, but a mischievous smile remained on her face.

"I cheated anyway. Magic makes everything easier."

Janna's scowl evaporated.

"Cheating….I like you. You," she pointed at River, "Not so much. Something must be seriously up if royalty has to come to me for help." The king looked away, his gaze molten. Marco sensed the tension in the air and stepped in.

"Janna, you owe me." He reached under his chest plate and pulled out a gold coin on a chain. Carved into the pliable metal were the letters I.O.U. "This was from the time I bailed you out of jail. Remember that?" Janna narrowed her eyes.

"You kept that? I thought all the times that I gave you a place to crash and something to eat would've, I dunno, _canceled_ _it_ _out_."

"Listen. River over here could pay you if you wanted, but then again, he also has an army of soldiers outside, waiting for his signal." Marco was hoping that everyone would play along. "So, if you know what's good for you, I would suggest taking the coin."

Janna smelled something fishy, but she wasn't about to get arrested again. Every thief worth their salt knew that you didn't (openly) mess with the Butterfly army.

"Alright Diaz. You drive a hard bargain. What can I do you for?"

Star shot Marco a thumbs-up, but River continued to stew. This had to be the absolute worst decision he had ever made. Asking a wanted criminal for help…It left an awful taste in his mouth.

Marco was relieved. Usually, Janna saw straight through lies. This time though, he got lucky.

"This job requires you to break into Castle Butterfly, spring the Queen from her jail cell, then get her out undetected. Think you're up to it?"

Janna's jaw hung open.

"I get to break into the castle? Keep your coin, Marco. I'll do it for free!"

* * *

"Do you know how I disposed of your mother's body, Moon?" Toffee sat across from the bound queen, taunting her, drinking in the powerful magical energy that radiated from within Moon Butterfly.

Moon struggled to maintain composure. _Don't feel. Don't react. That's what he wants. Keep calm keep calm keep-_

"I hung her from the ramparts of what _used_ to be Castle Septar. The crows feasted for days." Toffee put out the candle that lit the cell.

Moon crumpled to her knees. She had been standing for corn knows how long, and this final revelation broke her will.

"You," Moon spat, "are a monster."

In the dark of the jail, Toffee's eyes glowed green.

"I know, Moon. I know better than most." And then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welp, I'm a little late, but that never stopped anyone, right? Anyway, thanks to my readers/followers/favoriters/reviewers for the continued support of this story. I really appreciate people taking time to humor my attempts at writing. This updates next Tuesday.**

"I'm kinda starting to get some second thoughts about this, Diaz." Janna glared at the intricate lock in front of her. She and Marco had split up with Star and the king, who instead went to the Cloud Kingdom to meet with some allies.

"Don't. You've broken through worse." The two had snuck past a pair of drunk lizards and a trio of sleeping chimera, so just because this was the first difficult part of the break-in didn't mean that they could throw down and leave.

"You aren't getting it. This beast busted all my lockpicks. I'm locked out." Janna began knifing the wood near the lock, trying to cut it away. Unfortunately, the tiny daggers didn't do much against the mountainous door. Marco stroked his non-existent beard and frowned. He could feel the beginnings of an idea, but- One of Janna's knives clanged against the lock, forcing them to hide behind a nearby bush. A few seconds later, one of the lizards staggered over and peered at the scrapes on the wood. Suddenly, he pitched forward, shuddered, then went still, a small blade lodged in his arm.

" _Janna_ ," Marco hissed, "you didn't kill him, did you?"

"I have two words for you, Marco- Sleep. Potions. He'll wake up in a few hours with no memory of this. Now hurry up! I need you to help find a way in."

Janna resumed her attempts at picking the lock, this time with her knives. _This lock- its kinda like those shoelace knots that you can't ever untie_ \- And just like that, a fully formed idea popped into his head.

"Janna, move." He drew his sword and she jumped out of the way. After sending more than a few prayers to the corn gods that this would work, Marco shoved the blade through the keyhole, then through the bolt itself. It sliced through the lock's internal mechanisms like butter, then ended the bolt in similar fashion. All they had to do was push, and the door opened. The Queen of Thieves was agape.

"How did you- that's not fair!"

Marco smiled for the first time in a while.

"Ever heard of the Mewnian Knot?" Janna shook her head. "I didn't think so. It was supposed to be unsolvable, but then Nebula Butterfly came and chopped it in half, solving it. This was a similar situation. Also, this sword is designed for cutting metal, so..."

The thief rolled her eyes, but not in a mean way.

"Still as nerdy as ever, I see. C'mon! Let's get in there before the guards notice us."

It wasn't long before the main hall of Castle Butterfly branched into two identical corridors, much to Marco's displeasure. He knew, from prior experience, that not only was the keep way larger than it looked from the outside, but also that getting lost was very likely. Unsure of what to do, he turned to Janna, who was preoccupied with prying rubies off the corner of a picture frame.

"Janna!" He whisper-yelled.

"Yeah?" She didn't bother turning her head. It was the same every time.

"Put the rubies back. We really need to focus on getting the queen." Yep. That's about what she expected.

"Alright, Mr. Straightlaced." She subtly slipped the gems into her boot. "I'll go right, you go left. Fair?"

"Umm… Yeah. Fair. Try not to get lost."

Janna flashed him a Cheshire smile.

"Ten crowns says you never come outta here. Later, Sol."

"Oh, you're on, Vixen. Bye."

And so they parted.

* * *

Star vowed that when she became queen, she would abolish meetings forever. The day just dragged on and on and on, and no one got anything done. If she had a choice, she would've gone with Marco and Janna to rescue her mom. Then she could have been doing something productive. But nooooooo. Here she was, sitting and trying to listen to whatever her dad was saying. Next to her, Tom and Princess Ponyhead were struggling to stay awake. Even the ever-regal Queen Lucitor was fading. She could bear it no longer. Beneath the table, Star unscrewed the top of her wand and began doodling on her arm. A scene danced across her skin, animated by the magical golden ink. In it, she, Tom, Ponyhead, and Marco were relaxing on a grassy hill, free from responsibility and danger and war. The princess sighed. Maybe when Toffee was gone she wouldn't have to worry. Maybe someday, hopefully sooner rather than later, her knight would accept her as a friend. And hopefully, one day far in the future, Tom would get down on one knee and- A sharp poke in the side distracted her from her daydream. The demon prince was staring at her and pointing to the pen in her hand. He made a grabbing motion, and after wiping the ink off of her arm, she placed it in his hand. Tom scribbled on his palm for a bit, then showed what her he had wrote.

 _Meet after dinner 4 romantic walk?_

Star nodded, then replied.

 _I have to keep this on the DL. Dad doesn't know._

 _K. Pony showed me her hedge maze. See u there?_

 _Yep!_

Excitement bloomed in Star's chest. She would finally be able to spend real time with her boyfriend! They had been writing and calling each other for almost two years now, but she had only ever seen him at the royal balls that her parents hosted, and, aside from the two times that they had been able to talk face-to-face, she had never actually been around him. Though the Butterflies considered the Lucitors allies, the two families were not exactly on you're-allowed-to-date terms. And even if they were, her mother wouldn't approve of Tom. He was actually cool, which conflicted with everything her mom stood for.

"And that," finished her father, " is how we will reclaim the castle. Any questions?"

* * *

"You'll never believe it, Pony! He asked me on a date!" Star was up in Ponyhead's room, which was decorated with beanbag chairs and posters of...buff centaurs. Star had to admit that her friend had slightly different tastes than she did.

"Well it's about time, B-Fly! You've been together for what- two years now?"

"One year, eleven months, and seventeen days." Star said dreamily.

"And he's never asked you out before?"

"Well…" The air in the room grew thick and oppressive. "You know why, Pony. My parents don't understand is all. What they don't know can't hurt them, right?"

The unicorn squinted her eyes dramatically.

"Star…." A smile lit up her face. "Go get him!"

The rest of the day passed in a blur of names and faces of allies from every corner of Mewnie. Star remembered none of it. Her sole focus was her date after dinner. If she could just make it through these never-ending introductions…

* * *

Dinner came and went without incident. Everyone was in a good mood despite the dire situation, mostly due to the combination of ale and King River's jokes. Every member of the Mewnian Court that had escaped the castle alive were there, and the minstrel Ruberiot performed Light, a patriotic ballad about Mewnipendance Day. The song made her think of Marco and how disgusted he would be if he were to hear it. She was unsure of why he didn't kill monsters, but whatever reasons he had were probably good ones. He just didn't seem like the type who would rebel pointlessly.

 _And at the dawn when war was done,_

 _They held their dear ones tight,_

 _Staring into morning sun,_

 _The bringers of the light._

Ruberiot gave a huge bow and ducked off into a side room. People began to disperse, and Star made a beeline for the maze. Unfortunately, she was stopped by a meaty wall of flesh.

"Where are you going, Star? Did you forget about dessert?" Her father placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her toward the kitchen.

"Uhhh, Dad?" Star chuckled nervously. "Pony and I were going to go for a walk and talk about… girl stuff..." Star hated lying to her dad, but it was necessary. How else would she get out of this?

River removed his hand and smiled.

"Oh. I see. Go along then."

Star met Tom at the entrance to the maze. He looked amazing in his white suit and pants, a red rose corsage pinned on his lapel.

"Hey Star."

"Hi!" She practically squealed. Stupid hormones.

He offered her his arm, and she took it. Together, they walked into the maze.

* * *

"So, Starship? How's life?" Star and Tom had stopped at one of the numerous benches inside the labyrinth of bushes, and were making up for lost time, talking about interdimensional adventures and monster hunting escapades. Star was on cloud nine. He was so kind and caring, listening to her like this. She would be content to sit and stare into his beautiful brown eyes for eternity...

"Mewnie to Star..." Tom waved his hand, catching her attention. "I asked about you, but there's something else on your mind isn't there?" Star grinned hugely, trying-and failing- to hide the blush that had turned her face into a tomato.

"Uh-Nope! Nothing else on my mind at all! I definitely wasn't staring-" That story turned on her pretty fast. Tom smirked.

"You're a _very_ bad liar, princess. So tell me- What's up?"

"Well," Star started, "My Mom's gone and so is my kingdom, but you already know that. My parents found me a new guard, though, to replace Ingrith after she had her manticore...incident. " Both of them cringed at the memory. "He's actually pretty cool-"

"Wait wait wait. He?" Tom was instantly suspicious. Star's parents never hired male guards for Star.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad wanted to try something new this time. Don't worry. He doesn't like me."

This did nothing to abate Tom's fears. The first bubbles of anger popped in his chest.

"What's his name?" The demon clenched his teeth. _Come on...This isn't the time..._ By now, he was visibly shaking.

Star saw the barely contained rage just beneath Tom's surface, but didn't pay attention to it. He wouldn't blow up at her, right?

"His name's Marco Diaz. General Diaz's son." Star was wrong. Tom exploded into flame, torching the hedges around them. An inhuman roar ripped from his mouth.

"OF ALL PEOPLE, THEY CHOSE HIM? HOW IS HE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU WHEN HE CAN'T KILL-" Star pulled out her wand and froze him solid. A long moment passed before she walked out of the blaze, her expression blank except for one lonely tear dripping from her chin.

* * *

"He's coming." said Glossaryck.

"Really? This is going to be easier than I thought." Toffee sat back in the Butterfly throne, relishing the elevated view of the room.

"Hmmm… The spell _is_ prepared, right?

"Yes. Do you take me for a fool?"

"No, of course not. I'm only concerned because he is as much a pawn in my game as he is yours."

"Well then, Glossaryck. A good game to you."

"Same. You're the first decent opponent since the annoying triangle demon."

Toffee merely chuckled. His stolen magic swirled in his palm, creating a hypnotic green vortex. Soon….very soon….


	7. Chapter 7

Marco drew his sword, careful not to let it reflect any of the light from the torches. This particular corridor made him nervous, because it was unusually empty. Marco knew that if he were to take over a castle, he would want it fully manned, with guards at every corner. This was not the case here. There were no monsters to be seen. Gradually, his confidence grew and he decided that it was safe to walk out in the open. It was only then that he noticed the ancient tapestries that lined the walls. Strangely, none of them were ripped or vandalized. It seemed that Toffee had some decency after all. Further and further into the castle he went, following the stately Queens through the ages. Occasionally, there was a face he recognized, like Queen Saturn The Benevolent, who created cornbread, or the first queen, Nebula The Great, who cut the Mewnian Knot and drove the monsters from Mewnie. But for the most part, they were nameless and forgotten, just another Queen who had a daughter then died. The hallway wound on, eventually depositing him in front of a huge door. Mounted above it was a picture of Star and her parents. The princess was standing on her dad's shoulders, which allowed her to reach over and give her exasperated mother bunny ears. He laughed quietly. One of these things was not like the others. Marco shook his head. Star was unique, that's for sure. He placed both hands on the door and heaved it open.

The room was a crypt. Not in the literal sense, but it felt like one. A draft blew up from the bricks, seeping through the ruined rug and chilling his feet. Torches lay on the floor, their flames snuffed by the blackness around them. In front of him, two green circles materialized, and the door at his back slammed shut. Fear flowed through his veins, freezing him to the spot. His only escape was closed off. The orbs made their way to the back of the room and drew open a curtain, revealing what should have been a beautiful stained glass mosaic, had it not been transformed into a giant spade. The room was now dimly lit by the grey light that filtered in through the tainted window. Toffee stood in front of the spade, facing away from Marco.

"Like what I've done with the place?" he asked, still turned away.

Marco shook his head, only to realize that the lizard couldn't see him.

"The spade was the symbol of Queen Eclipsa, who fell in love with a monster and gave up the throne." Toffee continued. "Eventually, Mewman knights found her and put her to death. She was executed on Mewnipendance Day by your great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Ubaldo Diaz." Marco was stunned speechless. "Surprise!" Toffee turned around and approached the shell-shocked boy. "They don't teach you that in your classes, do they? No, they want to make sure that their record is clean." He put a finger under Marco's chin and lifted it so that he was looking straight into his eyes. "I can offer you a chance to make that right. Join me, Marco. We can undo _centuries_ of damage."

Marco snarled up at Toffee, then shoved his sword clear through the reptilian arm.

"I won't help you." The lizard regarded the blade with undiluted hatred.

"What?"

"I said I won't help you!" Marco shouted, yanking the sword from the already healing flesh. "I made a promise to the King and Queen, and I don't like breaking promises!" He swatted the cold hand away and made for the exit. Toffee once again assumed his position by the window. Just as the knight was about to leave the room, he spoke.

"Marco," Marco turned toward his voice. "You really should wear your helmet." Toffee unleashed a blast of green energy, and, before Marco could scream, the magic was in his head. Phantom claws dug through his memories, his personality, every decision he had made since the day he was born. Then the energy spiderwebbed through his entire body, infiltrating his lungs and heart, planting green seeds everywhere it stopped. The entire ordeal lasted no longer than it took to blink. Toffee had one last smile before both he and Marco crumpled to the ground.

* * *

"Okay, so I'm gonna slide this knife under the door, then you have to cut away the silk. If you do that, the rest's a breeze."

Janna was crouching outside the Queen's cell. After searching the vast dungeons of Castle Butterfly for an eternity, she had found Moon in a big, obvious cell that she had initially ignored on account of it being, well, big and obvious. Janna pushed the dagger underneath the door, hoping to corn that it stopped within reach of the Queen. Fortunately, it did. Moon flipped the blade into her hands with the toe of her boot and hacked at the offending spider webs. They floated to the ground like feathers.

"I'm free, Miss…" Janna panicked. She had been an outlaw for years, and Moon had been relentlessly pursuing her all that time. Giving her real name would be a one-way ticket to jail. Do not pass go. Do not collect two hundred crowns.

"Carter. Jenna Carter." It was an old alias from way back when that she was resurrecting from the graveyard for this special occasion.

"Okay, Miss Carter. Step back. This magic is explosive." Moon waved her hands, and the door splintered into nothing. The Queen stumbled out of the room and collapsed into an exhausted heap on the floor. Janna offered her hand, but she refused it, instead using the wall to pull herself upright. The thief motioned for Moon to follow, and she did, supporting herself with the wall until she had regained strength enough to walk. After another eternity of cell blocks and twisting passages, they, at last, emerged from the dank underbelly of the castle and into the hall where Janna had left Marco's company hours earlier.

"Alright, your highness. You sit here and take a breather. I've got something I need to do." The Queen sat down obediently, and Janna took it as her cue to leave. She sprinted down the corridor without any attempt to be quiet. There wouldn't be any guards. The entire inside of the castle was unoccupied, except for the cell that had held Moon. Janna didn't bother to wonder why. The absence of soldiers made her job much easier, and that was all she needed to know. It only took a few minutes to reach the door that Marco had entered. Bracing herself for whatever was waiting inside, she opened the door. A beam of light sliced into the room, illuminating a pile of black- _Oh dear corn-_ armor. Janna rushed over to the limp body and fumbled with the fasteners that held the chest piece on. Sweat slicked her hands. _Don't be dead don't be dead don't be dead…_ The chestplate fell away, and she was relieved to hear a stuttering heartbeat through Marco's tunic. _Phew. Dodged a bullet there._ She checked his breathing next, and this proved to be less comforting. His breaths were shallow and quick, sometimes interrupted by a fit of coughing. This concerned her. She needed to get him to the Cloud Kingdom. Fast.

* * *

Tom hated water with a passion. It was just so...wet. Ice was even worse. It was wet _and_ cold. So one could imagine that the chilly night air of the Cloud Kingdom felt like a gift when he finally broke free from his prison. His luck didn't last long though. A glowing horn pierced the inky darkness and slammed into his gut, knocking him to the ground.

"What. Did. You. DO?" Princess Ponyhead floated over him, acting as menacingly as you can when you're a floating horse. Tom smiled uncertainly, not knowing why he was being attacked by a disembodied unicorn at nine at night.

"I... don't know. What did I do?" If she had hands, Ponyhead would have slapped him.

"My dad's maze is destroyed, you're dripping wet, Star's bawling in her room, and you don't know what happened. Sounds suspicious." Blue magic coiled around her horn, ready to deliver the wrath of Ponyhead to the demon prince at a moment's notice.

"Whoa, woah, woah. Let's be reasonable here! I'll go apologize to Star for whatever I did, and you don't kill me, alright?" Tom scurried to the base of Star's tower and smoothed his hair. For extra measure, he pulled the rose off of his suit jacket and lit it on fire. It was just a stupid parlor trick, but Mewmans of the female variety always loved it. Sticking the burning flower between his teeth, he took a deep breath and began ascending the castle wall. He was, as the saying goes, out of the frying pan and into the fire.

* * *

 _The ballroom was loud and crowded, full of people talking and dancing, all in celebration of the Passing of the Wand. Prospective partners straightened ties and waved away nagging parents, eagerly awaiting their turn to dance with the beautiful Star Butterfly. The aforementioned princess was seated on a futon in a back room, panicking. She was entirely out of her element. Royalty were like a different species to her, despite being the crown princess of Mewnie. She would much rather have been out monster hunting with Ponyhead or partying at the Bounce Lounge, but she knew that this was her duty, and, more importantly, that her mother would send her to_ that _school if she made a run for it. Seeing no other choice, Star forced herself to calm down and take the few steps to the door. Her father met her there, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. In times like this, her dad was her rock, and she loved him for it. Together, they walked to the balcony overlooking the Silver Bell Ballroom and seated themselves besides Queen Moon. Once they had settled in, the Queen rose and cleared her throat. All noise in the room ceased._

" _People of Mewnie and lands beyond," she began, " we have gathered here today in celebration of the Passing of the Wand, a ceremony that is as old as the kingdom itself." She was met with polite applause. "Today, my daughter will dance among you on her first day as the official Heir to the throne. Let the Ball of Beginnings commence!"_

 _Moon took her daughter's hand and led her down to the dance floor. She leaned close to Star's ear._

" _Star, I expect that you act like a proper young lady today. No shenanigans, do you hear me?" Star nodded. This was her last chance to avoid St. Olgas. If she Starred things up tonight, she would be shipped out the following morning._

" ' _Kay Mom." Star breathed in, then exhaled. It was this or nothing._

 _The ball was slowly killing her. Star was sure of that. Everyone was so….boring. The first few dances had been sort of exciting, but then she had fallen into a rhythm. Greet your partner, dance, forget his name, repeat. Finally, the stream of princes lulled, and she was granted a moment's reprieve. The punch table looked like a safe haven, so she made her way over there. For the first time all night, no one asked to dance with her. Star was in heaven. She had found a quiet alcove and was staring off into space when she felt someone sit down next to her. She pretended to ignore the unwelcome guest, but whoever it was didn't want to be ignored._

" _Umm...Princess Star, is it?" She turned her head to find an attractive demon that she had never seen before looking at her. Star rolled her eyes._

" _Yes, it is she. Do you wish to dance with me, your demonly-ness?"_

 _The prince- he had to be- laughed at her act._

" _No, I was just bored and wanted someone to talk to. My name's Tom Lucitor." Star's eyes widened. Her parents invited a_ Lucitor _to the dance?_

" _Oh. Okay. Nice to meet you, Tom." He offered his hand, and she shook it. "What brings you to Mewnie?"_

" _I didn't come here seeking blood or souls if that's what you're thinking. My mom and I were traveling one day when one of your family's couriers gave us the invitation to the Ball. I'm kinda forced to be here, you know? Diplomatic relations and all that."_

 _The two of them hit it off, and before long Star found herself doing something she didn't expect to do._

" _Hey, Tom?" She was nervous. This was the first time she had ever asked someone to dance. "Have you changed your mind about dancing with me?"_

 _The demon smiled._

" _Yeah. I think I have."_

 _By this time, the faster dances had ended, and the orchestra was beginning to slow down for the final dance of the night. People had coupled up and the floor was packed. The music began. It was a deep, sweeping tune, rich with the sounds of the double bass and cello. Star placed her hands on Tom's shoulders and the two of them flew across the floor, weaving and spinning as if no one else existed. A warm feeling flickered in Star's heart. What it was, she couldn't say. All too soon, the music stopped and the lights went up. Unfortunately, Tom had to make himself scarce for fear that he would be seen by the ever-watchful Moon Butterfly. But before he left, he placed a piece of paper in Star's hand. It read:_

 _6(666)-666-6667 Call me sometime._

* * *

A drop of rain brought Star back to her balcony. That was a long time ago. Tom had changed. Tears fell unbidden from her eyes. He wasn't the kind demon that she had met two years ago at the Ball of Beginnings. He was just a jealous, angry- A pair of crimson eyes popped up in front of her.

"AAAAAGH!" She brought a fist down on the intruder's forehead, but this only caused him to flop forward over the railing of the deck. Now a dazed Tom- wait...why did she think he had brown eyes, they were obviously red- lay sprawled on the bricks, looking wet and cold in his rumpled suit jacket. He picked himself up and retrieved the burnt rose from the bricks, then smiled unconvincingly at Star.

"Hey- I...uh...wanted to stop and say hi-" Star slapped him across the face. He had the _nerve_ to come up here after almost frying her, and all he said was 'hi'?

"HI? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME AND YOU SAY HI?"

Tom held his tender cheek in his hand and tried not to get mad. He had obviously hurt her, and getting angry now wouldn't help.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened at the maze. I really didn't mean it." By now he had put together enough context to guess at what happened. He had flown off the handle and torched the maze, then Star froze him. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Star calmed down. Everyone got angry, right? Heck, she had just slapped him. This was nothing to worry about, just a little...misunderstanding.

"It's okay, Tom. You just got a little mad. I get it." Tom was relieved. He needed Star, and losing her would be hard. He handed her the rose.

"Thanks, Star. You mean a lot to me, you know." Tom swung his foot over the railing and descended. And not a moment too soon, either. The door to Star's room crashed open, revealing a panting Janna.

"Marco's...back...you need to...come with me." Star furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yeah. He...he...Toffee got him."

The rose fell from Star's hand and crumbled into ash.

* * *

"Why did you give him the Blackblade, Moon? You know he will not kill monsters." Raphael Diaz and Moon Butterfly were seated next to Marco's bed in the infirmary. His armor was in a heap beside them, the only thing not with the garb was the sword, which rested in Moon's hands.

"Honestly, Rafael. You really should be asking whether he's alright or not. Besides, I prefer the Kingsblade. Blackblade carries too much...history."

"My apologies."

Moon sighed.

"I gave it to him because Glossaryck said, in no uncertain terms, to give it to him."

"His ridiculous honor code will prevent him from destroying The Lizard. Give it to someone else."

"Do not tell me how to manage my possessions. Your son is destined to have it, whether you approve or not."

Raphael looked resigned.

"As you wish."

He stood and made to leave, but then turned around and leaned over the bed. Gently, he ruffled his son's hair. Guilt crept into his dark brown eyes.

"I love you, my son, as much as you and I disagree. I hope that you know that." And with that, he left Moon to watch over his ailing child.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is. Chapter 8. Many thanks to my readers/followers/favouriters/reviewers for their continued support!**

" _Mom! Gimme five more minutes!" Angie Diaz was an experienced mother of seven, and even in her current state, she was still able to muster enough motherly powers to rouse her son from the land of the dead. She chuckled at Marco, who was sprawled awkwardly on the bed of leaves, moaning about how exhausted he was and how getting up would impact his health._

" _I gave you five more minutes a half hour ago, lazybones. Now get up or else!" She didn't raise her voice at him, but rather imbued it with a firmness that can only come from mothers. Marco rolled his eyes, but managed to drag himself to the chest that served as his closet and picked out a tunic and pants that probably matched. He was too tired to care. By the time he staggered into the kitchen, Alanus had already prepared a breakfast of corn toast, Megafowl eggs, and coffee. Ignoring the food completely, Marco made a mad dash for the coffee, and before it could cool even one degree, it had disappeared down his throat. Angie chuckled again, this time at her son's caffeine-doped expression. Alanus's ears pricked up, and he motioned her over, handing her yet another bottle of the disgusting yellow syrup that would supposedly help her get better. She downed it, knowing fully that it was only a matter of time, and she would still die no matter how much medicine and ancient rituals Alanus threw at her._

" _Are you feeling any better today, Mrs. Diaz?" The lion whispered, so as not to upset Marco, who was scarfing corn toast nearby. Angie shook her head._

" _I appreciate your efforts, Alanus, but it's not working. I mean, I'd much rather have this than Mewnie's version of healing-" She stopped abruptly and coughed into her hand, her whole body shaking as she hacked and wheezed. Marco rushed over and held her away from the table, so as to keep her from hitting her head against the wood. The coughing fit continued for a few minutes until she finally finished. She pulled her hand from her mouth and quickly wiped the blood away, for fear that Marco would see and worry. He still looked concerned._

" _Are you okay, Mom?"_

 _Angie smiled weakly, putting on a brave facade for her son._

" _I'm fine, honey. Now go and get your books. Class starts in-" She checked her watch- "five minutes."_

 _Alanus stood up._

" _Well in that case, I'd better get going myself. Can't leave the kids waiting."_

 _Angie had always admired Alanus, who not only cared for anyone that showed up at his doorstep, but ran a small school for monster children out of his living room. He had graciously agreed to teach Marco as well, so that the boy could keep up with his studies while they stayed here. With Raphael away fighting in some war, and their family nanny watching over the six girls at home, education would have been impossible without him. Marco ran back to his room and retrieved a sizeable stack of books, most about history and- his favorite subject- ancient martial arts. Soon, the sounds of children talking and pages fluttering filled the house with a pleasant din. Angie sat back in her chair and sighed. It sounded like home. All she needed was for Raphael to come and wrap her up in one of his legendary hugs, and it would be perfect, but she didn't need perfection. If she were to die right now, she would be die happy._

Marco stared at the wall in front of him as it played back crystallizing moments from his childhood. One moment, he was a small tyke in diapers, begging his mother for a bite of the cake batter that she was preparing, the next, he was training with his dad, getting his butt kicked every time. A sense of loathing seized his mind as he watched his life in the third person. He found himself wondering why he didn't dodge that sword blow, or how he didn't see the obvious stupidity of that plan to rehabilitate a crippled bird. After a time, he stopped caring. The person on the screen wasn't him. It never was. No, this was a different person entirely, one who did stupid things without thinking, an inferior mewman being. He was so focused on what the character in front of him was doing that he failed to notice someone sitting down beside him.

"You were cute as a little kid." He turned his head, seeing, for the first time, who was next to him. Star Butterfly had taken a seat on the floor to his right, and was munching on a bag of popcorn. She held out the snack to him.

"Want some? The chefs here are really good." Marco accepted the popcorn.

"Where are we?" He asked the only logical question, because wherever he was certainly didn't look like Mewnie. Star furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Umm... I think we're in your mind. Mom said that I'd end up here if I cast this Commuinicaticus Teleportius something-or-other spell, and well- here I am." Marco nearly choked on his food.

"Wait! You've been walking around in my head?" Star nodded. "You didn't touch anything, did you?"

"What! No! I'd never- maaaaybe?" Marco wiped his eyes. "Look, I'll show you what I messed with. It's nothing serious, I swear!"

Star stood up and dragged Marco through a huge arch at the back of the room. The doorway led to a long hall that was decorated with statues of people, more specifically, people that were memorable to Marco.

"I touched a few of these and saw some of your memories, I think." Star stated. "Oh look! There's me!" She reached out to touch a marble statue of herself, and Marco got nervous.

"No Star don't-" Too late. Marco's memories of the princess filled both of their eyes for a split second, then dissipated, leaving Star stunned.

"So you don't totally hate me." She was amazed. He cared for her as a fellow Mewman, which was honestly more than she had expected.

Marco looked at the ground, unsure of how to respond.

"What makes you think that I hate you?"

"Well, you seemed annoyed with me in the memories, you said repeatedly that I was a duty, and you didn't want to be my friend even though I want you to-." Marco cut her off.

"Wait, what?" He was confused. Weren't royalty supposed to be stuck up and not friendly to the guards?

"I said that you think I'm a duty."

"No, no, after that. You said something about being friends?"

A cloud of embarrassment settled over the princess.

"Umm… yeah. I'd like you to be my friend-"

"Sure."

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but-" Marco placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I said that I would."

Star stood stock still for about two seconds before scooping Marco up in one of her signature bearhugs. He paused for a moment before finding that he actually enjoyed the affection. It had been missing from his life for far too long. So he didn't pull away or freak out, in fact, he did quite the opposite. Marco Diaz, stoic guard extraordinaire, hugged her back.

* * *

"So, how do we get out of here?" Marco and Star walked through yet another corridor, this one filled with paintings of places that he had been.

"Mom said that we had to find the thing that didn't belong." Star squinted at a painting of Daybreak Hall, seat of the Diaz family. "Your house is as nice as mine. Why'd you leave?" Marco jumped in his skin. That was a thing he kept close to his chest. However, he _could_ give her the condensed version.

"I went on an adventure, but it didn't turn out well." Star decided not to press further. It would be inconsiderate.

They left the painting room and were headed down a long hallway when Star stopped dead. Marco shot her a look of confusion, but she was busy staring up at the ceiling. He looked upward, and then froze. Hanging from the rafters was a giant green blob. Tendrils snaked from the mass, oozing darkness into anything they touched. The thing shuddered and expanded, corroding the roof as it grew. Both of them felt sick.

"I think that's what we're looking for." Star was a master of stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but what do we do now that we've found it?" Marco bit his lip, deep in thought. "Touching it would be a bad idea."

Star whipped out her wand.

"Who says we have to touch it?"

* * *

Moon was asleep in her chair when it happened. She had been tirelessly monitoring the boy for hours on end with no sign from her daugher. Eventually, sleep had taken her, despite the countless mugs of coffee that she had downed to counteract it. One second she was peacefully dreaming of Mewnian sheep, the next, a huge weight landed on her, shaking her awake. To her surprise, her daughter was sitting on her lap, covered in green slime and grinning like an idiot.

"Hi mom!" Star hopped off of the Queen's lap and brushed the goo off of her dress. "Ta-da! We're alive!" Marco had sat up in his bed and was rubbing his temples. A flood of relief washed over Moon. They were both safe.

"Good job, Star." The rare nugget of praise filled Star with happiness. Her mom never ever, _ever_ acknowledged that she did anything right, but here she was, praising her. "Now go wait outside. I have some things I would like to discuss with Sir Diaz. Privately." Star nodded, leaving the room and quietly shutting the door behind her. She knew better than to openly cross her mother. Moon took a seat on the bed next to Marco, who appeared thoroughly intimidated by her. The queen sighed internally. This is what came from years of pretending to be the perfect Butterfly. She had succeeded in creating an icy wall between herself and society, just like she wanted. Moon took a deep breath.

"Marco, I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Leave nothing out."

His finger twitched, a fact that did not escape Moon's watchful eyes.

"Yes, Your Honor. We found the thing that didn't belong, which happened to be a giant ball of green slime, but when we attempted to remove it, we were returned here. It didn't seem to want to be destroyed. " Moon clenched her teeth. This was exactly what she had feared. She had heard of this once before. Queen Eclipsa had used dark magic to forcibly take control of her husband, allowing her to escape the kingdom with little resistance. The symptoms were exactly the same: a mild cough here, a random twitch there, and the next thing you knew, your body was no longer yours. Moon rose from the bed, mentally adding this to her never-ending list of troubles.

"Thank you, Marco. I advise you to get some rest- you're back on duty for an important event tomorrow." She swished her dress behind her and turned on her heel, ready to face the next problem in the que- her rebellious daughter.

* * *

Star sat on a bench outside the infirmary, perfectly still for the first time in days. Deep inside, she knew that her good luck with her mother wouldn't last for long- no doubt she was cooking up some horrendous future queen training plan right now. The princess pulled out her wand and examined it. Ever since the fight- well, encounter, actually- with the blob thing, the black hollow where the missing half of the star should have been was glowing a bright green. That was no longer the case. The light had been extinguished. Star breathed a sigh of relief. As much as she hated to admit it, the green glow had scared her. How would she explain that one to her mom?

"I know how you lost the crystal, Star." Star turned her head slowly, revealing an impassive Queen Moon standing behind her. "I was young and in love once, too. But feelings for another should not come before the safety of an entire kingdom." Star entered full panic mode. How did she know? Did Marco tell her?

"Mom! I can explain-" Moon shushed her daughter.

"I would advise that you break things off with the Lucitor boy, sooner rather than later. ." Her tone made it clear that this was _not_ a suggestion. "If I find that you have not, there will be consequences." Moon pulled Star to her feet.

"Mom!"

"What?" Moon was thoroughly exasperated by this point.

Star lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Did he tell you?" She jerked her thumb at the door behind her. Moon shook her head.

"No. Now come along, Star. We have work to do."

Star was bewildered, sure that her mother would be dragging her off to further lecture her on how she had failed as a future queen of Mewnie, but much to her surprise they took a left instead of a right and ended up in the armory. Moon left Star in the doorway while she selected a set of armor and a sword.

"What are you doing?" Curiosity dug its claws into the princess. Her mom never fought with a sword.

Moon finished buckling on the armor and looked up at Star.

"I'm giving you some extra training on how to fight a melee oriented opponent." She said, like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Follow me." Together, they entered the Cloud Arena, an area of Castle Ponyhead devoted entirely to battling and training. Moon assumed a fighting stance across from Star. Star responded by readying her wand. Moon nodded and raised her hand.

The fight was on.

"Narwhal Blast!" Star didn't hold back. Her mom was practically unhittable, especially in armor. Moon dodged easily and dashed forward, smacking Star in the chest with the flat of her blade.

"Dead." The Queen stood over her daughter, a grim look on her face. "Keep moving, Star. One hit is all it takes to defeat you, no matter how much magic you use. Again."

Star got back on her feet. She was nothing if not determined. This time, she decided to fight fire with fire.

"Flaming Sword Transform!" Her wand became a giant sword in her hands, but the weight felt off. She ran at Moon, who blocked her initial blow and threw the sword back at Star. The princess barely managed to keep the blade from flying across the room, and in the split second that she was exposed, Moon pinned her to a wall, her half-melted sword across Star's throat.

"Again." Moon cast her ruined sword aside and summoned a new one out of thin air.

Star spun her wand in her hand. She could feel the magic coursing through her veins. This time, she wouldn't be defeated so easily.

"Warnicorn Stampede!" The crazed unicorns exploded from her wand, tearing up the floor as they charged toward Moon. Star swung herself over the back of one of the beasts and fired a slew of spells at her opponent, but Moon rolled out of the way of the stampede and caught the horn of Star's warnicorn with the crossguard of her blade. A swift blow to the neck and the horse poofed out of existence. Star was back on the ground, defenseless and drained, but not defeated. Her mom was good, that's for sure, but there had to be a hole in her game somewhere. Moon's sword slashed the air next to her head, and Star saw her chance. Her mom had overextended, leaving her arm exposed.

"Caramel Sticky Blast!" Caramel oozed into the gaps in Moon's armplates, hardening into sticky blocks that prevented any movement of her arm. Star snatched the sword away and leaned on it, triumphant.

"Gotcha!" She beamed. She had finally outfoxed her mother. Moon began unbuckling her armor with her one good hand.

"Yes, good." The queen waved away Star's small victory. "Now hurry along Star. We have a dress-fitting appointment in half an hour and it wouldn't do to be late."

Star dropped the sword to the ground.

"Dress fitting? Why?" If there was one thing Star hated more than being locked up it was dress-fitting. "I have enough clothes to last years. I really, really, _really_ don't need more."

Moon smoothed her gown, which had somehow escaped the fight with only a few wrinkles.

"Have you forgotten?" Star was puzzled. What did she forget? "Your sixteenth birthday ball is tomorrow."

For the second time that day, Star had to pick her jaw up off the floor.

* * *

"I'll be taking that," Glossaryck declared, replaced Toffee's bishop with his knight. The lizard scowled. It wasn't easy being in two places at once, but even that didn't justify his inability to win even once against the infuriating blue creature. He rose from his seat and made his way over to the wide pair of windows that, until recently, had been closed. Glossaryck raised an eyebrow.

"Our game isn't finished."

The blue man turned his back to the chessboard, knowing full well what would happen. Toffee returned to his seat and rearranged the pieces into a more favorable position. He tapped Glossaryck on the shoulder.

"No it is not."

Toffee's knight sat one move away from Glossaryck's queen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to my readers/followers/favouriters/reviewers for the continued support of Queensguard. Here's chapter 9!**

Star was going to die. The monster that held her in its terrible clutches constricted ever tighter, squeezing the breath from her lungs and making black spots dance across her vision. She didn't understand how her mother stood there so coolly, while she was being slowly crushed by the horrible beast known as a corset.

"Mom!" She gasped, desperately reaching out to the Queen, sending her pleas to the corn gods for this torment to end.

"That is enough, Winnifred." Moon made a 'halt' motion with her hands, and the maid pulling the strings of death stopped and laced them through mess of hooks and loops that was the back of the garment. Star drew a few shallow breaths, then it was time for the next round of torture. Dainty sky blue shoes were slipped onto her feet (She would have blisters by the end of the night, Star was sure), and a heavy ball gown of the same color was jostled into place over her shoulders. Moon smiled warmly, desperately trying to comfort her daughter in these trying times.

"You look wonderful, Star. I'm sure every noble with a pair of eyes will look your way."

Star nodded glumly, trying not to mess up her hair, which had been painstakingly twisted and braided and pulled back into a bun. There was only one person that she wanted to notice her, but he was strictly off-limits.

"Ahem, Princess Butterfly?" Winnifred gestured for Star to step off of the podium.

"You're finished, and we have to get Princess Lilacia ready for the festivities." Star thought that festivities was the wrong word, but said nothing and stepped down. Her mother placed a guiding hand on her shoulder, and they made for the exit. Before they made it, however, Moon stopped and looked Star directly in the eyes.

"Star," Moon spoke in a whisper that was barely above audible. "I've assigned you an escort tonight, and I expect you to behave properly." An unsaid or else hung in the air between them. "Do Mewni proud." Two guards opened the doors, and there he was, clad in a white suit and golden shoulder tassels. Star nearly choked on her tongue. Woah, he's- What are you thinking, Star? He's not Tom, that's what. Marco Diaz sheepishly extended his arm to the dazed princess, and away they went.

* * *

Moon collapsed onto the bed, her uncombed hair pooling around her face. Everything hurt. Her joints ached, and it felt like someone had drilled spikes into her skull. She wished that she could magic away the pain, but this was the kind of hurt that dwelt in the very fiber of her being. The feeling had started just yesterday, when she had reached into the void for that sword. She had to reach farther than she ever had to before, just to summon a simple blade. It had gotten progressively worse from there. Now even little spells felt massively heavy and complicated. She didn't know what had happened, but she knew that no matter what, she had to remain strong and protect the people she loved. It was a queen's duty, after all, just as knights were to guard and kings were to lead and support. A pair of arms snaked around her waist and a bristly beard tickled the back of her head. She leaned back into the cushy pillow that was her husband.

"Hello River." Moon smiled up at her beloved spouse. River placed a gentle peck on her forehead.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast, isn't she?"

"Yes, but I have my doubts about her being ready-" River cut her off.

"Bah, she's ready. I think it's us that aren't prepared. Someday soon, we'll be handing her off to a man, and then we won't have any say in how she lives her life. It frightens me too."

Moon buried her face in River's chest, and all of a sudden she felt fourteen again, seeking comfort in his arms after the horrific death of her mother.

"That's not my worry right now. I'm concerned about Marco. I don't know if she's willing to fight him if need be. Can't we just put him in chains until this passes?" The king shook his head.

"Moon, you know as well as I that we couldn't put him through that. Besides, you've been training Star to fight exactly this. She's our last best hope."

"Yes, but what if he lashes out unexpectedly? What happens when his mind is gone and Toffee controls him?"

"I already said Star could take him. Besides, I have guards watching him, Moon, some of my best. When Toffee gains control, my men will pounce. Stop worrying. I have this handled. Tonight we will enjoy ourselves."

Moon relaxed.

"Thank you, River. I'd best be getting ready. It wouldn't do to attend dinner looking like this." Maybe, just maybe, they could make this day a happy one.

* * *

Captain Centauri wanted his bow. He wanted to take it out and peg the boy that accompanied the princess right between the eyes. He knew that he wasn't the only one that thought Moon was being unduly reckless by keeping the kid close to her daughter, and if he silenced him now, maybe, years after his own execution, of course, he would be regarded as a hero. Not only would he prevent Princess Star's inevitable death, but he would also bring down the weak link in Mewman society. But he could not. His commander, General Diaz, was stationed across the room from him, and no matter how bad his gut twisted at the thought of Diaz Junior, he couldn't bring himself to murder the General's son in cold blood. Instead, he busied himself with observing some of the other early-arrivals to the dinner. A blonde in a shimmering silver dress chatted with a tall prince, Tom Lucitor sat alone in an alcove, counting the minutes till food was served on a silver pocket watch, and a girl in black leather appeared to be systematically pickpocketing everyone who crossed her path. Centauri frowned. He wasn't about to let that one slide. He walked over to her just as she slipped a gold ring out of the pocket of an unfortunate noble.

"Hey, you in the leather!" He was proud of the way his voice boomed around the room. It made him sound official. "A word, if you would." He grabbed the thief's arm and dragged her into a side room. Janna blinked up at him, a carefully crafted look of innocence in her big dark eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Guard? What do you need?" Centauri was very afraid. If this was who he thought it was…. He choked back his fear.

"Hand over the valuables, Miss Ordonia. Turn out your pockets, one at a time."

Janna put her face uncomfortably close to his, and the Captain's heart raced. This was worse than bad.

"Not gonna happen." Something sharp poked him in the neck, and his vision blurred. The Queen of Thieves waved her hand to the comatose guard and smirked. She had a feeling that this Ball was going to be very profitable indeed.

* * *

At seven o'clock, dinner was served in the Aerie Ballroom. Tables were set up, each for a visiting family- with the exception of the Butterflies and the Ponyheads. The two great families were seated at the High Table, which was elevated and stretched lengthwise across the room. Marco squirmed in his chair. How he had ended up here, sandwiched between the Princess of Mewnie and her mother instead of watching one of the entrances was beyond him. When Moon told him that he was on duty, he was sure that it meant standing at the doors, watching the dances from afar. This was not the case. Earlier that day, he had been whisked away to the land of epaulets and suits with no warning, and was informed that he had to keep the princess away from Tom Lucitor as much as possible. Afterwards, he had gotten a mouthful of Star's world, and he found himself empathising with her. Royalty really were suffocating. The sharp clang of metal on crystal derailed his train of thought. King River stood on the table, taller than everyone around him for once.

"Today," he began, "marks the end of my little girl's childhood." A wet sheen covered the king's eyes. "She, as you all know by now, is sixteen, and thus, of m-marriageable age." Tears flowed freely now, streaming down River's face. "I would like to, for the first time as an adult, introduce you to the Crown Princess of Mewnie, Star Butterfly!" River sank into his chair as Star stood to a cacophonous round of applause. When Star sat down again, she was visibly embarrassed.

"Ugh...Dad…" Star groaned to no one in particular. Marco, however, heard her, and was struck with a memory from long ago, of his parents crying over him growing up at some birthday party come and gone. He leaned over to his friend(?) and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry," he tried his best to sound comforting, "my parents would have done the exact same thing." Star smiled a little half-smile, and he knew that he had succeeded in making her feel better.

Out of the kitchen came trolleys stacked five feet high with elegantly prepared dishes from every corner of the world. Crabs from the Mer Kingdom, fireflower wine from the Underworld, and, to crown it all, platters and platters of corn from Mewnie's legendary fields. Everything was delicious, but for some strange reason, Marco kept dropping his fork. He didn't pay attention to that small detail, but a pair of eyes more trained than his did. Moon Butterfly watched the boy for the entire duration of dinner, hoping against hope that he wouldn't snap. However, Marco stayed Marco all through the meal.

After everyone had finished eating, the tables were pulled away, and the Mewnian orchestra replaced the High Table at the head of the room. Star scrambled away from the throng of nobles who were seeking partners, her escort not far behind her. They were alone in the corner of the ballroom. A long second passed.

"Umm, can I ask you a favor?" Star looked at Marco nervously. He quirked his brow.

"Yeah, shoot."

Star took a deep breath.

"The princes out there are creeps. Can I dance with you?" Star was resigned to her fate. She didn't want to dance with any of the foreign nobles, and Tom was not an option anymore.

Marco nodded. He liked dancing, but he would feel out of place dancing with princesses that he didn't know. Besides, if Star danced with him, he wouldn't have to worry about her going off with Tom. It was a definite win-win.

"Okay, princess." He bowed elegantly. "May I have this dance?" Star accepted, and took his hand.

"Of course, Sir Diaz." She couldn't hide the grin that crept across her face.

The two of them stepped out onto the floor for the first dance of the night, a mewniet. The tune was light and fast, layered with fiddles and piano. Together, they flew across the room, forward and back, blue shoes and black boots alike barely touching the ground. The other couples parted, creating a path for the two dancers. Moon looked on, a faint smile touching the corners of her mouth. She remembered dancing with River like that, to this same song.

Star was dazzled. Every step they took was perfectly in time, every hand motion perfectly executed. She spun again, the ruffles on her skirt flying out around her in a perfect circle. He caught her hand and pulled her backwards, finishing the mewniet face-to-face. She was officially in awe.

Marco bowed again, bending from the waist, and she hurriedly curtseyed, remembering the people looking on. The next selection was a quickstep, and the orchestra gave the stage away to a band. Marco took her hands in his, and they raced down the sides of the ballroom, skipping and twirling and spinning until the rest of the world dimmed to nothing.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Star breathed, completely blown away by her partner's skill. The boy smiled. He was actually having fun, against all odds.

"That," he paused for dramatic effect, "is a Diaz family secret."

A few more songs found the two tired and thirsty. Marco flagged down one of the many servants that were serving drinks, and ordered two glasses of the special cloud punch.

"Star," said Marco, in between gulps of his drink, "you're not so bad."

The princess polished off her punch.

"Heh. Same to you. You surprised me."

Marco raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Well, I've never had a knight who was friends with criminals. Or monsters."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Yeah it is! You can dance too, which is a total bonus."

Marco dropped his punch, setting sparkling shards spinning on the floor. The princess of Mewnie, a land that hated and degraded monsters, accepted that he was friends with them?

"Uhh...you okay?" She waved a hand in front of his face, startling him. "You dropped your glass."

He nodded, looking down at the servants who were scrambling to clean up his mess.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" The staff waved him away, saying that it was their job to clean it up. Suddenly, all the lights in the room went down as the conductor announced the final dance of the night. Star's heart pinched. It was the same waltz that she had danced to at the Ball of Beginnings, all those years ago.

* * *

Prince Lucitor straightened his bow tie and sighed. Star hadn't sought him out as a dance partner all night. In fact, he hadn't seen her since dinner, when she stood up to be recognized. He found himself wondering what kind of nobles she had found herself with, and if she liked any of them. But Tom was prepared to wait. He had an ace in the hole, and if it didn't work then he didn't know what would. He had threatened to consume the conductor's soul if he didn't play his waltz, and the terrified man had agreed. Star was definitely going to come looking for him. The lights dimmed. All according to plan. His pocket watch ticked, counting the seconds he spent without Star. Tom crushed the annoying thing in his palm. Where was she? This was his dance. He looked up to see a crowd gathering around the center of the ballroom. Intrigued, he shouldered his way to the front of the mass. In the murky half-light of the room, two dimly lit figures dipped and swayed to the music, each movement pulling their shadows into distorted shapes on the floor. The crowd held its breath, captivated by the display of elegance. But then it all went wrong. A faint red light trickled hrough the darkness, and Tom's jaw dropped. For a split second, he saw Star's face. She was dancing to this waltz without him? Tom's body erupted into flame, starting the floor behind him on fire, and causing the assembled nobles to rush for the exits. Her dance partner wheeled around, assuming a fighting stance.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tom's normal voice was replaced by a feral roar. "THAT DANCE….WAS MEANT...FOR ME!" Tendrils of fire snaked toward the two. Marco shoved the princess out of the way, taking the brunt of Tom's attack. His clothes smoldered, and angry red welts were already forming on his arms. Star unholstered her wand, but the demon prince had jumped on her knight, making a clear shot impossible.

"Tom! Stop! I don't want to fight you!" Star said, tears of confusion and betrayal pouring from her eyes. His head snapped up, momentarily abandoning Marco. The guard slammed his fist into Tom's stomach, sending him flying. Star had had enough. She collected herself and coolly approached the demon. Star pointed her wand at his face.

"This man," she pointed to Marco, "is under my protection." A blast of water doused the fires that surrounded her. "That was your last chance." Star turned on her heel and exited the ballroom, leaving the drenched demon lying on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Woah, what's this? An update!? Well, I guess I'm only a month late...oops. Updates are going to be pretty irregular from here on out, but not as bad as this I promise. Thanks to anyone who stuck around while I died for a month. This chapter goes out to my wonderful readers/followers/favouriters/reviewers who take a few minutes to read this...whatever this is. Enjoy!**

King and Queen Lucitor glared across the table with looks that could melt Septarians. River Butterfly and his wife returned the gesture, a thick cloud of hostility hanging between the two parties. No one spoke. King Ponyhead, who was seated at the head of the council table, was the first monarch who dared to break the fragile silence. He turned to the Lucitors.

"Do you care to explain why your son attacked a Mewnian guard, in direct violation of the Lucitor/Butterfly Contract?"

Queen Lucitor smacked her hand into the table, leaving a giant fist-shaped indention in the wood. The massive demon snarled.

"Care...to explain… why you let Star be...involved….with our son?" Moon choked back her surprise. She hadn't even told her husband about Tom and Star, much less her most uncooperative allies.

"Who is to say that Tom and Star were ever together? And, this is also completely irrelevant." Moon prayed that the Lucitors had misinterpreted what happened at the ball and had no actual proof. King Lucitor clenched his jaw, an angry fire glowing behind his eyes. He pulled a bundle of parchment out of his leather satchel and threw it onto the table. It landed with a

thump, the same sound that Moon's heart made as it leapt from her chest and splattered on the floor.

"We found these with Tom's personal belongings a while back. His actions at the ball last night only serve to prove what we suspected." Queen Butterfly internally died. They were love letters. _Star…._ She would have to have a word with her daughter later. King Lucitor cleared his throat. "How can we expect you to keep Mewnie safe when you can't even control your own offspring?"

River locked eyes with the other king.

"Are you questioning our ability to rule?" The king of demons nodded.

"Your daughter's actions are a reflection of her parents' ineptitude while raising her. We won't stand by a family of fools."

River growled and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Your son was involved in this too! My daughter was only partially responsible!" King Lucitor shrugged.

"It doesn't matter who did what- You will find no help from the Lucitors." He turned around and walked away from the table, nonchalantly tossing a match onto the pile of letters. Moon watched as the brittle paper crumbled into ash and sighed. Almost half of her army had been killed at Butterfly Castle when Toffee attacked, and the Ponyheads had never had much of a military, being as they were alone in the clouds. The Lucitors had been her best hope, but now that they were out of the picture, she would have to find another way to get troops. The Queen felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around. River stood behind her, his face grim. In his hand rested a pin shaped like a pair of wings. Moon nodded. Desperate times called for desperate measures, she supposed.

* * *

"Stupid...Toffee….Stupid….Tom...Stupid…" Star closed her eyes as the straw training dummy in front of her exploded into pieces. Many of its fallen comrades had met a similar demise, and now a thick layer of dummy-dust covered the stone floors of the Cloud Arena. The wand in her hands glowed a sickly green, and the princess pointed it across the room at the sole remaining target.

"Nuclear Destruction Ray!" A beam of green energy arced through the air and hit the unfortunate mannequin square in the chest. A huge explosion threw Star against the wall, and when she got up again, the world spun and her ears rang. The spot where the dummy had once stood had been replaced with a smoking crater. _Oops_. Footsteps rang out behind her, but she didn't take her eyes away from the massive hole in the floor that she would _definitely_ have to pay for.

"You really did a number on the floor." Star nodded in agreement, not bothering to look at whoever stood next to her. It could be Tom for all she cared.

"Umm...Are you ok? Yesterday got kinda crazy." Star nodded again.

"I'm fine, thanks." She took a seat on the rim of the crater, her feet dangling over the yawning abyss. Marco- she was sure it was him- sat down next to her, grunting in pain as he did. She tilted her head in his direction. "You don't sound so good."

"I'm alri-" The boy's sentence was abruptly cut off by a fit of coughing. Star looked at him, a hint of worry in her sky-blue eyes.

"No, you're not. You should have the infirmary check that out."

Marco managed to stop coughing long enough to squeak out a few words.

"I did. They said it wasn't serious."

"Oh. Okay."

He paused, and an awkward silence surrounded the two.

"I actually came here to tell you something." Star looked curious.

"Shoot."

Marco gulped, hating the fact that he had to break the bad news to Star. From the sheer amount of destruction that surrounded them, he could tell that she wasn't in the best state of mind, but this was his job, and he was honor-bound to complete it.

"Your parents, um, had a disagreement with the Lucitors and now they need to leave and go find some other allies. They said you have half an hour to pack your things and get to the carriage. That was fifteen minutes ago."

Star stared at him, her eyes dark with pain.

"It was me, wasn't it? The Lucitors got mad that I dated their son, and now Mom's down half an army."

Marco scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I guess. But I think that they're being stupid. You should be free to love who you want."

The princess shook her head, her gaze locked on the floor.

"You're right. I should. But royalty doesn't work that way. Everything- and everyone- are objects, including me. If Mom wanted to marry me off tomorrow, I would have to go quietly."

Marco looked around, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"You don't seem like the type to do anything 'quietly'." Star half-smiled, and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Okay, maybe I'd blow up a dimension or two, but Mom could just magic them back, so no biggie."

Marco snorted, sending dust in the air swirling around the room. He coughed again, a hollow rattling sound echoing in his chest. Star stood, and when he was finished coughing, she helped him to his feet. They had almost exited the room when Star suddenly turned, pulling her wand out of its holster. Marco, his survival instincts kicking in again after all those years, ducked behind a solid-looking stone pillar.

"Mystic Room Suck Transform!" A beam of pink light shot out from the wand, and a swirling black portal ate up the dust and rubble. In two seconds, the room was entirely clean. Star winked at the cowering knight.

"Come on, Marco! We've got allies to find!"

* * *

Star crouched low over the Warnicorn's back, racing through a tangle of trees and vines. She ducked a branch, then vaulted over a stray root, loving the feel of the cool mountain breeze in her hair. Moon watched her daughter's recklessness with a nostalgic eye, longing for the days when nothing troubled her, the heavy yoke of queenship still resting on the shoulders of someone else. She was glad to see Star in a good mood though. Moon knew that she was far from accepting the Lucitor situation, but for the moment at least, the princess was happy. Still, Moon was troubled. This was merely the calm before the storm. Soon, the Butterfly army would be forced to try to take their castle back, with or without help. These last allies were the only thing keeping her from marching on Castle Butterfly right now. And with an undertrained princess, an infected knight, and less than half of an army, their chances weren't good. Said infected knight pulled his mount up alongside Moon, watching Star with concern. He looked like he wanted to say something, but kept silent.

"You may speak, Sir Diaz." Marco appeared stunned, like Moon's words had slapped him.

"Your Majesty-" The queen cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"There is no need for titles. Your father is a friend of the family, so please just call me Moon."

"Moon, your daughter is going to break that warnicorn's legs. May I go up ahead and keep an eye on her?" The queen smiled, small lines tracing across her face.

"If it makes you feel better. Although, I believe Star is quite competent on a warnicorn. Try not to get hurt keeping up with her." Marco nodded stiffly, then kicked his mount into a gallop, dodging obstacles in the road as he went. The queen's smile reached her eyes for the first time since the castle fell. The boy was noble and strong, and the more she watched him, the more she believed that he could resist Toffee long enough for them to kill the lizard. And after that, he would be trained as a real knight, and he would stay at Star's side for however long need be. Now she knew that giving him the Kingsblade was the right choice.

* * *

"HALT, STRANGERS. STATE YOUR REASON FOR ENTERING THE ROYAL GROUNDS OF CASTLE AVARIUS." The monster guard on the ramparts bellowed, his voice amplified by his cupped hands. The Butterfly company had stopped in front of the wooden gate that was the only entrance to the Avarius keep. River stood up on the back of his warnicorn and mimicked the guard.

"THE BUTTERFLY FAMILY IS SEEKING AN AUDIENCE WITH KING AVARIUS. WE COME IN PEACE."

The guard ducked behind the stone wall for a few minutes, most likely consulting with his fellow guards, then popped up, announcing that they were allowed inside. A loud clanking sound followed, then the gate swung open, revealing the inner courtyard. Moon called the soldiers to attention, and they marched into Castle Avarius. The soldiers were instantly mobbed by servants and stable hands, who took the weary warnicorns to the stable, and unbuckled the infantry's grimy armor, which was taken to the blacksmith for cleaning and repairs. Star, Moon, River, and Marco, however, were marched by an armed guard into the castle proper. Unlike Castle Butterfly, Castle Avarius had the main hall directly inside the front door, so they didn't have to go far to find the throne. King Brudo Avarius stared down his beak at the small group, disdain radiating from him like an inky shadow.

"So the Butterfly family has come to negotiate again. What do you want this time? More farmland? More money? Well?" Moon did some breathing exercises that her battle trainer had taught her, trying to keep her cool. King Avarius had never been an easy person to get along with, but it was absolutely necessary that she didn't anger him.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Castle Butterfly has recently been...occupied by a hostile force. We would appreciate your help in reclaiming it." The bird king grunted and stroked his voluminous beard with a gnarled hand.

"You're more to the point than I remember, Queen Butterfly. That's good. As for the help…. Kingdom Avarius can't throw soldiers and money to you with no compensation. I want half of your cornfields in return for our aid."

Moon swallowed hard. Half of Mewnie's corn fields would leave her with barely enough to feed her kingdom, even with the recent…decrease in population. No, she wouldn't let this stand. Her mother hadn't trained her to be a hardball negotiator for nothing.

"I'll give you a fourth of my corn fields as well as representation in my council and lowered tribute taxes. Is that enough?"

King Avarius eyed her thoughtfully.

"Hrrmmm….How about no tribute tax, an eighth of your cornfields, and representation in your council."

Moon could practically smell a good deal. An eighth of her corn fields was a pittance compared to half, and most of the time Kindom Avarius could barely afford tribute. The meager sum that they paid was a drop in the bucket.

"It's a deal, King Avarius. We march at dawn."

* * *

He's dying, you know." Glossaryck gave Toffee a pointed look from across the marble chess board. His future vision really came in handy when playing chess, because he was able to see all of Toffee's moves ages before the lizard actually moved the pieces. The lizard snarled back at him, clearly irked by Glossaryck's obvious comment.

"I know."

Glossaryck moved his knight to square A4. A bad move, to be sure, but it served his purposes for now.

"So then why don't you just take over? You're much too powerful to stay in his weak mind forever, so why not get some use out of him now?"

Toffee picked up the bishop that moved on white squares.

"I'm waiting.

"For?"

Toffee slid his bishop onto A4, tapping the knight.

"The right moment." The knight fell over onto its side, captured.


End file.
